<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Might Be a Homosexual: A Homestuck High School AU by davedidnothingwrong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333413">I Might Be a Homosexual: A Homestuck High School AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/davedidnothingwrong/pseuds/davedidnothingwrong'>davedidnothingwrong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, DirkJake in the past, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Humanstuck, Lesbian, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Vriska - Freeform, mlm, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/davedidnothingwrong/pseuds/davedidnothingwrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Homestuck High School AU where John Egbert transfers to Beforaltern High and meets someone very special... Its dave. Also everyones human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider, Meenah Peixes/Aranea Serket, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Might Be a Homosexual: A Homestuck High School AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well this is it, a new high school...</p><p>Im kinda scared, kinda totally scared.</p><p>What if someone starts bullying me?</p><p>What if people hate me?</p><p>What if I die?!?</p><p>Ok... it's not gonna happen just calm down John... Alright just step inside.</p><p>John stepped inside of the school of Beforaltern... A new life awaiting him.</p><p>"Welcome!" A tall boy with black messy hair approaches John.</p><p>"AH WHO ARE YOU!?!" John yells.</p><p>"Oh! I apologize! You must be on edge. I am sorry for any discomfort I have given you. My name is Kankri! I'm the student council president. Who are you?"</p><p>John is still breathing hard from the scare but quickly recovers, "John Egbert, I'm new here. It's nice to meet you."</p><p>Kankri shakes John's hand gently, "It is nice to meet you too John. Would you like me to show you around?"</p><p>"Oh, no thank you. I'm fine on my own. I'll get lost on my own." John kinda laughed a bit.</p><p>Kankri said enthusiastically, "Okay! Feel free to get lost! ... Wait! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! </p><p>John giggles and thinks to himself, "This guys a dork!"</p><p>John walks away from Kankri and enters the cafeteria.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>